witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Spirit
|Location_map = Tw3 map snidhall isle 02.png |Starting_icon = skellige}} Free Spirit is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough To start this quest, go to Snidhall Isle, the island north of the Ancient Crypt where, along the southern shore, you'll find two Skelligers about to enter a fight. If you don't interfere, there's a chance the quest giver will be killed so jump in if you want the quest. Despite both showing exclamation marks, only the one in the blue tunic matters as he's the quest giver. Kill the angry warrior and Ivar will speak with you, explaining he wants to marry the warrior's sister, Irma, but she's a priestess and their religion forbids it, but there's bound to be loopholes. He'll then ask you to find him books on the subject as you travel (25 ). Depending on how much you've traveled and bought, you might have some (or all) of the books already which include: * The Cult of Freya: bought from the alchemist preacher at Electors' Square in Novigrad (doesn't appear at night) * The Curious Cases of Virtuous Vegga: bought from Gildorf district shop's merchant in Novigrad * Change your life! A Handbook: bought from the Loan Shark in The Bits in Novigrad * Tristianna and Isador: bought from the merchant in Lindenvale * Religion and Life : bought from the trader in Crow's Perch You can talk and hand over any books at any time to Ivar, though naturally as he's out of the way it's best to do it in one trip if possible. sometimes if you hand over all 5 books at once, the quest won't complete. If you run into this, try to hand over one at a time. Once you hand them all over, he'll decide he can't learn anymore sitting there on the island and thanks you, giving 50 and completing the quest. While the quest may be complete, you can bump into him later just east of where Odrin can be found in the Silverton district of Novigrad. He'll explain he hasn't given up on being with Irma but decided to seek out more culture in Novigrad to learn more, but as he needs to also earn money he's looking to sign on with a ship. Journal entry : On one of Skellige's beaches, Geralt ran into a man desperately fending off an enraged assailant. The witcher could hardly look upon this spectacle impassively and decided to help. After the fight, Ivar, for this was the man's name, admitted his attacker had been the brother of the woman Ivar loved. He had sought to kill Ivar for seducing his sister, who was a priestess of Freya and thus bound by custom to live a life of chastity. Ivar, however, refused to let religion stand in the way of his love and aimed to scour learned books for a precedent that would help him negotiate his beloved's release from her vows. Geralt agreed to bring him any relevant books he found. : Geralt kept his word and brought Ivar all the books about love and religion he could find. Objectives * Gather books describing religious customs and precedents and take them to Ivar. * Take the books you found to Ivar, he might find them interesting. Bug * There might be a bug where Ivar would not complete the quest if all 5 books were given all at once. This might be solved by transferring the books one by one in each conversation. Videos File:Let's Play-1502219776 Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:روح حرة pl:Wolny duch ru:Дух свободы